Of Pranks and Payback
by DuskMoon15
Summary: April First: Simultaneously the most loved and most despised day on the Nemesis. As in, loved by Rumble, Frenzy, and Shiloh, but despised by everyone else. Pranks galore take over the Decepticon warship, but there's just one thing missing... Where's Shiloh?


Rumble and Frenzy practically tripped over each other on their way into the medical bay. Breakdown turned to greet the twins, unsure if they were fighting, excited, or some combination thereof. He tapped Knock Out's shoulder to get his attention.

"What seems to be the problem today?" the crimson medic asked. He really did want to know. Prank gone wrong? Something else for a change?

The twins bent over, resting their servos on their knees. "Overheating here," Frenzy panted. Rumble seconded his twin's opinion.

"Intake more air to counteract that," Knock Out advised. Once their systems cooled down to normal temperature, they straightened and looked up at the medic and his assistant.

"Shiloh broke her leg!" Rumble blurted. Frenzy nodded vigorously.

Knock Out started, surprised. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"Uh... Um- Rec-room!" Frenzy pointed to the door and ran out, followed by Rumble, Knock Out, and Breakdown. They rushed down the hallway, two of them on the verge of a freak-out, when one of said two suddenly stopped.

Knock Out had just realized what the date was. "Primus help you two if you're lying." The twins' step faltered and they hesitated in replying that they weren't lying.

Once they reached the Rec-room, Rumble and Frenzy ducked as they entered. The two larger mechs failed to see why until they found themselves covered in a clear cellophane wrapping of some kind. They struggled to get it off, but it was slightly adhesive to their exteriors.

Unbridled laughter came from within the Rec-room. Rumble and Frenzy high-fived. "Plastic wrap in the doorway; classic!" Which of them the exclamation came from was anyone's guess.

"You were lying." It was not a question.

"Yep."

Knock Out ripped some of the plastic wrap off his frame. "I am going to murder you."

"Yep."

Breakdown had just removed the plastic wrap covering his face when a roar echoed to his audio receptors.

"KNOCK OUT! WHERE IS YOUR INSUFFERABLE HUMAN?!"

Starscream stormed in, not paying any heed to the strips of plastic wrap that clung to his frame as he did so. His faceplate and wings were covered in neon pink, black, neon yellow, neon green, and neon orange marker.

Knock Out stifled a chuckle. He quickly composed himself. "That's what _I'm_ attempting to find out." They delved into a conversation about where Shiloh was and what pranks she was pulling on this particular holiday.

Meanwhile, Dreadwing approached and took hold of Breakdown's shoulder. "There is something I must discuss with you," he hissed. Breakdown nodded and followed him. Once they were relatively isolated from the other Decepticons, Dreadwing said to the blue mech, "I am... concerned. Shiloh was sent on a scouting mission early this morning with one of the Insecticons. Neither of them have reported in yet."

"Why are you telling me instead of Knock Out?" Breakdown lowered his voice, perfectly aware that no one could hear them.

"Would you like to inform him that his human is missing?" Dreadwing countered.

"Touché." Breakdown removed another piece of plastic wrap from his frame.

Suddenly, a series of alarms went off above-helm. Both Breakdown and Dreadwing looked up. The First Lieutenant dismissed the noises. "They've been going off all day. Probably one of the twins' 'April Fool's Day' pranks."

Breakdown grunted, blocking the alarms out. "What do you want me to do about Shiloh?"

"I fear something may have happened to her. Not that it bothers me, but Lord Megatron does not wish a repeat of the last time she went missing. Locate her, please, before Knock Out suspects what has happened."

The alarms ceased, and the console nearest to them displayed two images. The first was of one of the Vehicons with whipped cream smeared across his faceplate and one of his servos; the second, of Knock Out in recharge snuggling a plush doll that was strangely reminiscent of his partner.

Breakdown's remaining optic went wide at the sight. He made for the exit. "I'll see about finding her," he choked out. Upon leaving the doorway, a series of tiny explosions sounded underpede. The medical assistant glanced down to see a multitude of tiny - by human standards, even - white packages on the floor. They were what had caused the small explosions. "Rumble! Frenzy! When I get back, I will strangle you!"

* * *

Ratchet considered the human seated in front of him. He saw his own irritation reflected in her expression.

"Let me go." Shiloh crossed her arms. Ratchet appeared to ignore the demand. "I'm comming Breakdown." She pulled out her commlink and showed it off to the medic.

In reply, Ratchet confiscated the commlink, countering, "No, you're not. You'd give away the location of our base." He placed it on a high shelf where Shiloh couldn't reach. The human stood, jumping in a futile attempt to retrieve it.

"Hey, that's mine - Give it back!"

The sound of a roaring engine filled the room, soon followed by the mechanical whines and groans of a Cybertronian transforming. Two sets of footsteps, one heavy, one barely noticable, approached. "What's she doing here?" Miko demanded.

Shiloh abandoned trying to retrieve her commlink, glaring down at the Japanese girl. "I was on a scouting mission - doing something _useful_ for my faction, unlike you - when that blasted two-wheeler showed up and killed my partner, leaving me alone. I could've commed for a Bridge, but _no,_ you Autobots always have to play the hero." The last sentence was directed at Ratchet and Bulkhead.

Bulkhead had started to reply when Miko stepped forward, a fist raised. "At least my guardian _is_ a hero."

"Olu olu, you're playing that card?" Shiloh queried mockingly. She descended the ladder separating her and Miko, coming to a halt just two feet away from the teen. "Knock Out may be a Decepticon, but he can kick your Wrecker's fat aft."

"Uh-oh." Bulkhead knelt, trying to hold the Japanese girl back. "Miko, just let it go." Too little, too late.

Miko's eyes blazed. "Bulkhead's not fat!" Her clenched fist connected with the side of Shiloh's jaw. The older of the two humans stumbled backwards a few steps. Her fingertips skimmed the red mark where she had been struck as she stared, dumbfounded, at the other girl.

"You hit me," Shiloh whispered. Anger chased disbelief across her face. Recovering from the surprise at last, she stopped touching the red mark. "Come on, Exchange Student, I've taken a better hit from Lily's kid sister." A sneer that would have made Starscream draw away spread on her lips. "What happened to the tita who bruised up Vince's shoulder? You're not as tough as you think."

Miko raised her fist again. "Take it back or I'll show you how tough I am," she threatened.

"Come on, hana hou. I dare you." Shiloh settled into a defensive stance. "Promise not to hurt you too bad."

"Take. It. Back."

"A'ole."

Ratchet stepped in between the arguing humans. "Enough! I've seen sparklings act more mature than the both of you put together." They paid him no heed.

Intending to punch Shiloh again, Miko ran between his legs. But before she could, the Decepticon ally took hold the wrist and elbow of her leading arm. She twisted Miko's arm behind her back.

"Ow! Let go of my arm!" Miko stomped on the Hawaiian's foot as hard as she could.

Shiloh released her and jumped backwards. "Great Milu- What are you wearing, combat boots?!" She bent over, rubbing her foot. Looking up, she saw that Miko was indeed wearing heavy combat boots. Standing akimbo, her lips pressed together in a smug smirk, Miko noted that Shiloh was only wearing sandals.

"Should've thought that through," she said. She aimed a kick at Shiloh, but found her opponent suddenly out of range.

Smokescreen had arrived while they were arguing and had decided to step in. His method of 'stepping in' consisted of pinching the back of Shiloh's shirt between his digits and lifting her off the ground, out of Miko's reach.

Bulkhead could not help but chuckle at Shiloh's reaction to being picked up. She yelped and covered her head. "Don't drop me!" she shouted.

Smokescreen laughed and relaxed his grip a fraction, letting the human believe he was actually going to drop her. "'It would be funny to drop him,'" he quoted. Shiloh yelped again.

"You heard that?!"

"I wasn't in stasis - just drained from the Cortical Psychic Patch." The newest Autobot noticed Ratchet and Bulkhead giving him warning looks. "Anyways, I'm itching to return the favor."

Miko muttered something like, "No one would care if you _did_ drop her."

Ratchet vented sharply, annoyed with both Smokescreen and Shiloh. "We do not harm humans. Even those allied with the enemy. Put her down." Smokescreen made to let go of the human's shirt, but Ratchet waved an admonishing digit at him. "Ah-ah. Set her down. Gently."

Although Bulkhead disliked Knock Out's charge, he, too, understood the importance of this rule. "I'm with Ratch'. Put the girl down, Smoke."

"She called you fat, Bulk," Miko huffed. "You're not fat."

"And yet you call him 'Bulk,'" Shiloh remarked, having already recovered from her earlier shock.

Smokescreen bent over and relaxed his grip on Shiloh's shirt a little more, appearing for all intents and purposes about to set her down as his fellow Autobots had asked. But then he straightened, walking out of the base with Shiloh still dangling from his servo. "Don't feel like it," he said. Even as they retreated out of earshot, the three remaining could still hear Shiloh shouting at Smokescreen in Hawaiian.

* * *

Breakdown crossed his arms. "I'm here, Autobrat," he growled. "Give her to me."

"What if I don't want to?" Smokescreen hid one of his arms behind his back. The sound of something hitting metal echoed around the Autobot and Decepticon.

"She's behind you, isn't she?"

Smokescreen frowned, removing his arm from behind his back. Shiloh was still hanging by the back of her shirt from the rookie's servo. "Look familiar?" Smokescreen asked, holding the human up in the air.

"Knock Out is going to kill me already! I don't need you making it worse!" Shiloh yelled as she struggled to get free.

"I swear, if you drop her, I will rip out your spark with my bare servos." Breakdown reached out for his partner's human. Smokescreen continued to hold her up in the air, asking if the scene looked familiar to the ex-Wrecker. Breakdown growled again. "I would've thought you Autobots would already know not to take things that don't belong to you."

"Oh, so this human's a possession?"

Breakdown rushed the Autobot and soon knocked him unconscious. Not bothering to admonish Shiloh for failing to report in or comm for a Bridge, he snatched up the human. He commed the warship and a swirling vortex opened in front of them.

Shiloh ducked her head. "I'm sorry for making you worry," she whispered.

"You're going to be even sorrier when we get back. I'm letting Knock Out loose on you," Breakdown said flatly. Shiloh squeaked and looked up at him with wide eyes. Breakdown used his opposite servo to pat her head gently. "April Fool's, Shiloh. I've already worked it out with Dreadwing, and he says you can hide in his quarters until Knock Out's calmed down."

"Wait, I missed April Fool's Day?! But- but I didn't- I didn't get to pull any pranks! Rumble and Frenzy must be way ahead of me now!"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Olu olu - "Please."**

**Tita - ****a very tough female who is willing to fight.**

**Hana hou - "Do that again."**

**A'ole - "No."**

**Milu - ****god of spirit world.**


End file.
